


do you remember

by Marvellous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Prompt fill from Tumblr: I accidentally hit you with my car door as I got out and now you think I'm an asshole cause I checked on the car before checking on you and oh shit you're hot please don't hate me





	do you remember

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @thecrapollocabin on Tumblr for the ask with this prompt :)
> 
> All mistakes are my own, no characters belong to me.

Dean pulled into his usual parking space, which was far away from the car shop he worked, but with people coming and going in a rush from the parking lot all day, he’d rather keep his 67’ Chevy Impala away from the chaos. He took off his jacket and threw it onto the passenger seat, opening his own door before leaning over and getting something from the pocket before he forgot.

The door swung open and he immediately heard a thump, followed by a shout of surprise and a clatter of metal. Eyes wide, Dean got out of the car, somewhat registering the person that was now lying on the ground after their bike had hit his door.

“Shit,” he said worriedly as he knelt down and rubbed the dusty mark on the car’s shiny black finish. There was an inward sigh of relief when he saw it hadn’t done any real damage.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking,” the guy grumbled with annoyance as he took off his helmet and winced as he rubbed his elbow.

Dean had nearly forgotten about the man lying just feet from him, bike tire still spinning. “Oh, sorry, dude.” He offered his hand to help him up, which was accepted and as soon as he stood at his full height their eyes met.

“Yah, I can tell,” the man said with a roll of his eyes, dark brown hair flopping every which way, a smudge of pavement dust gracing his cheek as his blue eyes pierced into Dean accusingly.

Dean’s mouth hung open slightly, blinking as he tried to think of a good excuse for why he checked on his car first instead of him. All reasonable ones left his mind though as he took in the sharp jaw and plump lips of the other, still holding his hand as time paused between them.

The stranger sensed it was getting weird after a moment and let go of Dean’s hand, gesturing to the car with a defeated shrug, “I get it, it’s a nice car, I’d be worried too.”

“Nice? It’s a classic,” Dean countered in mock defensiveness.

Raising an eyebrow, the other leaned down to pick up his bike, “A really nice car.”

“That’s better,” Dean chuckled softly, “Listen, man, I really am sorry. Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” he said as if he was skeptical that Dean meant that.

Dean’s brow creased as he spotted the slightly older man’s elbow, which was sporting a case of road rash, “That looks kind of nasty.”

Raising his elbow, he looked at it and pursed his lips, “I guess so.”

“The place I work is right over there, we can go get you fixed up? Least I can do,” Dean offered, part of him hoping the other man would accept.

Looking at his watch, he hummed about that, seemingly on the fence, but eventually nodded, “Alright.”

Dean smiled and locked up his car before motioning for the other to follow him, “I’m Dean, by the way.”

“Castiel,” he said in return, walking his bike in between them as they made their way across the lot, “But you can call me Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments always appreciated.


End file.
